Origin
Origin is the Second Founder born and the first to take after the Abyssal Blue Sea Authority. Appearance An intelligent looking man with previously long dark silky hair which turned into white coarse hair (after an experiment with Lazna), emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a faded robe. Personality A very curious person who will go out of their way to obtain knowledge, Calm even in the face of great danger, Philosophic in their thinking, Intelligent but not comparable to his children, Eccentric in his thoughts and actions History The Second Founder to be born. In his first day of being alive he created the Soul System and souls to fill it. By doing so he became the Master of Reincarnation and the Lord of Souls. He later created Over-World to be a home for all spirit life-forms. This realm became the center point for the Soul System and so he created Overseers and Reapers to manage how many souls were created and the movement of souls after their body died Abilities and Equipment Abilities Abyssal Blue Sea - By drinking from the abyss, Origin became the Authority of Life and Death. Using this he created souls to be used for his siblings creations. Soul Cultivation - Stage 4 Godly Speed - Do to the Godly Skill: Perfect Physique, Origin's Speed has reached a peerless level Godly Strength - Do to the Godly Skill: Perfect Physique, Origin's Strength has reached a peerless level Godly Endurance - Do to the Godly Skill: Perfect Physique, Origin's Endurance has reached a peerless level Skills [Genesis Skill: Yog-Sothoth ''- A skill named after the all knowing outsider from literature by a name born in another universe. This Skill is similar in the fact that it knows all, but it can only tell its holder what it knows about things its holder has seen] [''Genesis Skill: Abyssal Dominance - The very presence of the skill holder frightens hostile beings; holder of the skill can absorb and utilize the Abyss's power, those that use observation type skills or look into your eyes should beware because he who looks into the abyss shall have the abyss look into them] [Genesis Skill: Nirvana Heart - The presence of the skill holder makes allies feel at ease and will calm even the most sinister hatred; Skill Holder is immune to harmful status effects, the holder of this skill will not be affected by mind altering skills] [Godly Skill: Perfect Physique - The first Godly Martial Arts to be created; Holder of the skill will have their body avoid all attacks for a period of time. Holders body becomes immune to disease, physical aging, hunger and thirst. Holder of his skill has enough physical strength to fight against the 'Gods'] [Unique Skill: Command - Holder of this skill can command any creature of a lower standing than them to carry out an order; the effects of the skill vary depending on the difference in stage] [Blood-Line Skill: Transcendent - Inheritance from the Creator of everything. Founder's who who abtain this skill have earned Creator's recognition. Possessing this skill allows the Founder to have ultimate control over their Domain. Be wary as it cannot be used often (once a day). Once used the Founder shall collapse and slumber, exposing themselves to dangers of being attacked by others] [Epic Skill: Master Chef - Holder of this skill can make even the most awful of ingredients taste heaven sent] Devil-Form [Stage 1 -'' Horns protrude out of your forehead; Wings of Burning Light sprout from your back using the Chaos Blade as a source; You grow a tail from your tail bone; you emit an aura of Chaos] Individual can not use any other powers besides Chaos or Physical Prowess but can use them completely in this form] ''[Stage 2 - Horns protrude out of your forehead; Wings sprout from your back using the Burning Light from the Chaos Blade, and a tail grows from your tail bone. Your Aura of Chaos changes into an Aura of Primordial Fear. In this form you can use the powers of Chaos, Abyss''', '''Life and Death to their full extent; those who dare challenge you beware, for one never dances with the Devil and expects to get out alive...] - Sealed Equipment Chaos Blade (Temporary Name) - A Bastard Sword made out of several God's Tears and hair from the Creator. This sword can only be used to its full potential in the hands of someone with access to all Authorities. When a target is hit with this sword they will be inflicted with damage from a random Authority. With the use of this sword, Origins power of chaos can be controlled. Relationships Category:Male Character Category:Founder